thejadecocoonprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Cocoon Unification Initiative
Detailed on this page is the whole process of our merge with other other wikis of the Jade Cocoon Series, as per the Encyclopedia Gamia:Unification Project. Here are some related links for even more information and the like. - Initial Discussion about Merges (Ongoing) - Encyclopedia Gamia:Unification Project (linked above) - Guide to Merging by Revitalizor, part of the EGUP linked above - Help:Merging Wikias, a guide by the Wikia Community Central - Guide to Exporting, by Wikia Community Central Pages to be merged (and status) Some page names are confusing to tell the difference, so where applicable, the amount of pages the Wiki has/had will be included in it's name to help differentiate them as well as other information. The Eternal Forest (Merged) This was an English Wiki that was founded by CocoonMasterInity and had not been active for many years. It had a few pages, but the Jade Cocoon Project Wiki (this one) is the more diverse one, and was a much better platform for me to work on. All pages were added manually, as there were only 3 of them, with any information on them being integrated into existing pages. No exporting or importing via the Special: was used in this case. No images or videos existed on the wiki and therefore, none were added here. No other pages (such as users, user talk, categories, etc.) were viable to be moved, so were not included in the merge. Jade Cocoon Wiki (Merged) (jadecocoon.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Cocoon_Wiki) This was an English 33-page wiki that was founded by the eponomously named user Jade Cocoon Wiki. It was been inactive since for many years with only a 1 user active in 10 July 2015 with the last major edit made on 18 April, 2014 by an unknown user. It was the first big merge for our wiki, with a mix of JC1 and JC2 pages, including pages for all the Original Sweet Knights. A few user profiles were exported but no user talk pages. Many categories were also exported. User profile pages to be recovered - -Sunsetheart-, Chimera-gui, Naali, Samueljoo Jade Cocoon 2 Wiki (Merged) (http://jc2.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Cocoon_2_Wiki) This was an English 9-page wiki that was founded user Lucjon, but was abandoned and up for adoption for many years. It served as a small foundation for building up our Jade Cocoon 2 pages. Only 2 images were exported from the wiki, both being the title screen for Jade Cocoon 2. No active users were exported (including the founder) as there weren't any. By extension, no user talk pages were exported. No categories existed so none were exported as well as other pages. Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu Wiki (Merging) This is an English Wiki that was founded by Grand Levant and has been inactive since June 01, 2010, with the last edit made was 09 April, 2010 by Grand Levant. Grand Levant has left the wiki for adoption. Various images and pages were exported, but the info was manually added as only two pages had even slight info on them, the rest were blank. No other info, such as categories and user talk pages were exported as there weren't any. Outstanding Wikis http://jadecocoon2.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Cocoon_2_Wiki english JC2 (English, last major activity August 14, 2014) Any questions, concerns or anything else, please contact me here. Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity Category:Organization